The Best Summer Yet
by LexWeasley
Summary: Ginny Weasley is completely in love with someone. But not Harry Potter. No, it's one Hermione Granger. Rated M for language and suggestive things, just to be safe.


A/N: my storyline, JKRowling's world and characters. All credit goes to her.

Ignore book 7. Harry, Ron, and Hermione go back for their seventh year. Rated M for suggestions and language just to be safe.

Summary: Ginny Weasley is completely in love with someone. But not who everyone thought it was. No, not Harry Potter, but one Hermione Granger. She never expected the summer before her sixth year to go this way.

The Best Summer Yet

_This can't happen. She's Ron's girlfriend. No, I can't let this happen._ _This is totally wrong. _

I'm in the garden at the Burrow, thinking about my brother's beautiful girlfriend. The way her eyes seem to light up when she talks to me. The way her sundress shows off her curves just the right way. _Oh how I'd love to run my hands down that perfect body. _How, when she sits in the garden reading, she totally tunes everything out and, when I sneak up on her, her smile clearly shows she's happy to see me.

Hermione Granger has to be the most beautiful human being on this Earth. Everything about that girl is pure perfection. Everything from her chocolate brown eyes to her long legs gives me butterflies. Just thinking about her, I can feel myself turning red.

But the interior of that girl is nothing compared to the exterior. Merlin, the words she uses are enough to confuse anyone, but bloody hell, I love it. She's the only person that really understands me. Growing up with six brothers isn't necessarily a bad thing, but I've always felt the pressure from Mum, being the only girl. I know she wants me to marry a wonderful guy, have lots of kids, follow in her footsteps. She doesn't know that there's only a fifty percent chance of that. She's completely oblivious to the fact that I'm bisexual, despite all the girls I talk about at home. Don't get me wrong though, I never mentioned the fact that I've slept with half the girls in my year to anyone. Except Hermione, of course. She's my best friend.

I look up and I see Harry walking over to me, sweaty and red, with his Firebolt over his shoulder.

"Hey, Gin. What are you doing over here alone?"

"Just thinking," I reply, rather reluctantly. "How's Ron shaping up?"

"Pretty good. Well, when it's just me and Hermione over there. His nerves always get the best of him. But don't change the subject. You look upset, what's wrong?"

"Alright, fine. But if I tell you, can you keep it to yourself? Nobody, especially Ron, can know."

"If I tell, you can have my Firebolt," he says with a slight chuckle.

"Okay. Well there's this girl... she's all I can think about. Its quite annoying. I can't concentrate on anything. When I see her, I get butterflies, and when she leaves, I want to follow her. When she touches me, I get this weird feeling in my stomach. Its like a mix of pleasure, guilt, and confusion. She's with a bloke that doesn't deserve her. She's entirely too good for him. I... Harry, I think I love her."

"If it's about a girl, why can't Ron know? I mean he's your brother, and apart from Hermione and me, he knows you best. Does Hermione know?"

"Well, no."

"And why not?"

"Because the girl... is Hermione," I choked out before turning crimson.

"Oh, I see. Well, I'll let you in on a little secret. Hermione's gay. Ron doesn't know, but she told me last term. Apparently she slept with Luna at the end of exams last term. She told me she's only with Ron because she felt bad for him. She doesn't like Ron. She said she's got a thing for Luna."

While Harry was talking, my heart did a back flip, then sunk into my stomach. "Luna? Luna Lovegood? I mean, she's pretty and nice, but she's completely mental."

"That's what I said. I don't believe her, but she insists it's Luna."

"Lunch! Come and get it!" I heard Mum yell from the kitchen window.

I walked back to the house with Harry, and Ron and Hermione caught up with us halfway there. Ron looked utterly frustrated, and Hermione looked slightly insulted. It was quite amusing honestly. When we got inside, to my surprise, Hermione sat on one side of me, and Ron on the other. I was shocked when I saw Ron flash Hermione a hurt look, but she didn't see.

After everyone get their food and started eating, I felt Hermione slip a scrap of parchment into my lap under the table. I slid it into my pocket, saving it until after lunch, which I ate much more quickly than I wished.

I ran upstairs to my room on the first floor, shut the door rather hastily, and pulled the parchment out of my pocket. My heart lept when I read it.

_Me and Ron are done. I have to talk to you later. I don't want anyone overhearing, so meet me in the orchard at midnight._

The rest of the day seemed to drag as I patiently waited for eleven forty-five to come. I slipped out of my room oh so quietly, tip-toed down the stairs into the kitchen, only to find Ron sitting at the table with a pint of FireWhiskey.

"Where the fuck are you going?" he was clearly drunk. Half the bottle was empty, but it sounded as though he had done a Replenishing Charm at least once already.

"For a walk. And I'd appreciate it if you didn't swear at me."

"Fuck you. I'll swear if I want. And it would be bloody fantastic if you didn't tell anyone about this."

"Fine. I'm leaving now," and I walked out the door and turned left towards our massive orchard. It was pitch black outside, so I lit my wand so I wouldn't fall.

I saw her sitting under a far tree, back to me, and from my position, it looked as though she was reading. I extinguished my wand and followed the light that came from hers. When I reached the tree, I sat next to her and cleared my throat. She jumped and smacked me with her book. I smiled at her and she seemed to be contemplating what to say.

"I'm glad you came," she said with a slight smile.

"Me too. I like being alone with you," not completely true. I _love_ being alone with her.

"There's something I want to talk to you about," she said rather slowly.

"Okay, talk. I'm all ears."

"Well, more lately than ever, I'm starting to realize that I'm not straight. Actually, I don't like guys at all. Gin, I'm gay."

"'Mione, I know. Harry told me before lunch. But, is that all you wanted to talk to me about? Cause there's something I want to tell you."

"No, its not. But you can go. I already talked. It's your turn."

I took a deep, shaky breath, bit my bottom lip, deciding if I should talk, or do. I made up my mind. I would show her, rather than tell her.

I leaned closer to her slightly. I looked into those deep brown eyes and they urged me forward. I put my right hand gently on her cheek, leaned in so slowly it hurt, and finally, pressed a soft kiss onto her silky, pink lips. The kiss was all I needed to show her how I felt. Full of love and need. I pulled away slightly, looked into eyes brighter than they were just seconds ago, and whispered the words that haunted me for months. "'Mione, I love you."

"Gin, you don't know how bad I wanted you to say that. I love you too."

She leaned in this time and kissed me again, only this time it felt as though she had been waiting her whole life for this. I mustered up the courage and ran my tongue along her bottom lip, and she granted me entry into her mouth. Our tongues fought for dominance before I finally won. I moved my hand from her cheek to her hip and gently pushed her onto the ground.

I broke the kiss and looked down into the face of the beautiful girl below me.

"'Mione, will you marry me?"

"Gin, we're so young. I dunno."

"I can wait until after I finish school for the wedding. I want you to be mine. Please marry me."

"Ginevra Weasley, yes, I will marry you."

I leaned down and kissed her once more. Until daybreak, the orchard was full the sounds of our love.

Hermione Jean Granger is now, and forever, mine.

_Fin._


End file.
